


Can't Let You Go

by DarkShade



Series: Connected Always [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Evil!Rip, F/M, Friendship, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip is missing and Gideon has somehow become human but doesn't feel right without her true Captain on board.When Rip reappears, no longer himself, they both discover their connection is deeper than they realised.





	Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from but I blame AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and IncendiaGlacies completely for my proper foray into this ship.

“Captain Lance?”

Sara turned at Gideon’s voice as amazed to see Gideon walk towards her after a full month as she was the first moment she’d seen her. They still had absolutely no idea how she had become human, there were several theories but no concrete proof. 

“Yes?” Sara motioned the woman to grab the other seat knowing she wouldn’t.

“I believe I have found an aberration,” Gideon told her bringing up the information on the screen, “It is not major but the wounds sustained by two men may have to do with the group Dr Heywood insists on calling the Legion of Doom.”

Sara looked over the information in front of her, “Okay, we will go have a look and see what we can find.”

“I shall alert the rest of the crew,” Gideon smiled, closing her eyes briefly before nodding to Sara, “If you need me I shall be on the bridge.”

Giving her a quick nod Sara watched Gideon leave. Despite now being human Gideon was still in complete control of the Waverider, she could be on the bridge but her mind would be in the engine room helping Jax. It could be very disconcerting and if they found Rip...no, when, when they found Rip he was in for a huge surprise.

Especially as Gideon was currently using his room for the times she needed to sleep.

 

Gideon sat on the bridge of the Waverider listening to her crew as they looked around trying to see what they could find. She had only left the ship once since she had become human. It was during her first week in this form and it had not gone well at all, ending with Mick Rory bouncing a man off a wall. A mutual decision was then made with Captain Lance that she stayed onboard from now on. 

“Oh my God,” she heard the voice of Captain Lance over the radio, “It’s Rip.”

Gideon’s breath caught in her throat.

“Captain Lance?” she called desperately needing to know if it was true, if her true Captain was here and if he would be back with her soon.

“In a minute,” Sara snapped and Gideon winced as she could the sound of fighting before she heard sirens. “Fall back,” their leader called and Gideon felt her stomach sink.

She ran to the hatch watching the team return trying to hold back the sting of tears when she saw he wasn’t with them.

“We’ll get him back,” Captain Lance promised the moment she reached Gideon, “He was arrested so I need you to find where he is.”

Gideon nodded.

“Hey,” Sara caught her hand, “We know he is in this time and we’ll bring him home.”

“Of course, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied and headed back up to the bridge.

 

They’d found him in the police station and managed to bring him back to the ship despite his attempts to get away from them. Gideon wanted to touch him just to assure herself that he was finally real but she didn’t. 

Not when there were so many people standing around watching and especially because he was not himself.

Her Captain was unconscious while they scanned his brain discovering that he had scrambled his own mind for some reason. She wanted him back so she could yell at him for being so completely and utterly stupid.

“Gideon,” Sara said softly resting a hand on her shoulder, “You can do this from a distance. I’m guessing you don’t want him to meet you for the first time when he’s not actually Rip.”

“Thank you, Captain Lance,” she smiled relieved the other woman understood.

Gideon brushed her fingers against the chair beside her true Captain’s hand before leaving the room hoping that they could fix this and bring him back to her.

 

Gideon watched over the man who looked like her Captain but had none of his memories. He nervously paced the bridge while she hid in her room, what had been his room, as the others tried to save the rest of the team.

“This rescue mission is not going very well,” he said in the accent that sounded wrong coming from his mouth, “Is it?

“I'm afraid not, Captain,” she replied.

He waved her away, “Would you stop calling me that, please?” he shook his head, “I am not a captain. I'm just a regular guy.”

“So was Captain Hunter,” Gideon replied, the love she had for her Captain coming through in her voice, “He had no superpowers, unless you count his courage, intellect, and honour.” 

She saw the praise empower him slightly and for a moment in his eyes she saw her Captain again. 

“Well,” he asked nervously, “What would he do, huh? Your Captain, if he were here?”

Gideon smiled wishing she could wrap him in her arms and assure him but she couldn’t move from her spot. She wanted him to meet her properly for the first time when he was himself.

“Whatever he had to do to protect his friends,” Gideon told him with conviction.

 

He was gone – again.

Taken by the Speedster and without him Gideon felt an emptiness she hadn’t realised existed within her. Captain Lance suddenly sat at her side on the bed, arms wrapping around Gideon doing her best to soothe but Gideon knew until her true Captain returned she wouldn’t feel right. 

*********************************************

Rip stalked through the ship, the piece of the spear in his hand. 

Despite Thawne’s order to kill the Legends he decided it would be much more amusing to watch them flounder around now their leader was dead. Reaching the hatch he touched the bulkhead tenderly, he would come back for the Waverider because he wasn’t leaving her with them.

“Captain,” a familiar voice called to him before he stepped off the ship.

Rip frowned confused, the EMP had disabled her but the voice was unmistakeable. Turning he stared at the woman standing there looking exactly the way she did in his mind. He studied her beautiful face with the dark eyes and long wavy hair that he knew despite the fact he’d never seen her in the flesh before.

“Gideon?” he breathed taking a step towards her seeing her swallow nervously, “How?”

“We are not precisely sure, Captain but I am human now,” Gideon said softly.

Rip moved closer, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek needing to touch her to find out if she really was here and not a figment of his imagination.

“You are exactly how I always picture you,” he mused, his thumb stroking her soft skin.

Gideon caught his hand, “Then stay with me. Stay with us. Help us stop these people who are trying to destroy everything you worked hard for.”

He laughed darkly at her, “You want me to stay with these...idiots?”

“I want you to stay with the people who care about you,” she whispered while her hands gripped his arms, “To stay with me.”

Sliding his arm around her waist Rip pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers, “You’re human, you can come with me.”

Without warning he grabbed her hand and started out again pulling her with him.

“Please, Captain,” she cried trying to pull away, “Do not make me leave the ship.”

Rip stopped walking turning to her concerned. He heard the power returning and voices coming towards them.

He pulled Gideon to him, “I’ll come back for you,” he breathed in her ear before pushing her back and walking away quickly.

 

Gideon gasped when her Captain shoved her away from him and her back hit the wall. Jax suddenly ran past her out of the ship after her Captain, a gun in his hand.

“Jax, please don’t,” she called after him but he ignored her.

Gideon felt the need for the medical systems for Captain Lance and closed her eyes activating what was required to save the other woman. A few minutes later Sara appeared, pale but at least she was alive. She looked at Gideon sadly.

“Stay with her,” she ordered the man with her before she headed out after Jax.

Martin wrapped his arms around Gideon holding onto her as she stared blankly out into the world. She wasn’t sure how long passed but finally Sara and Jax returned to the ship. Neither would look at her and Gideon couldn’t ask either of them what had happened.

Sara ordered them to leave and Gideon automatically piloted before she wandered slowly to her room, to her true Captain’s room, and sank onto the bed.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat alone but suddenly she wasn’t anymore when Sara entered the room and sat at her side.

“I stopped Jax,” Sara told her, “Not for Rip but for Jax. I’m sorry, Gideon but he’s not the man we knew.”

Gideon nodded, “I know, Captain Lance. The man I knew was kind and, although he didn’t show it often, you were all very important to him.”

Sara reached out and took her hand, “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Gideon whispered, “I don’t think he would, even now.”

“I’m going to try and bring him back,” Sara said, “But I won’t risk any of the crew for him.”

Gideon nodded sadly.

“Come on,” Sara tugged her off the bed, “We’re having Christmas Dinner.”

Knowing she wouldn’t be left alone Gideon followed the substitute Captain wishing her true Captain was here and hoping that he would come back to her.

*********************************************

Gideon hurried to the medical bay needing to be there in person. Despite his injuries Captain Hunter was fighting against Mr Rory and Dr Heywood as he was carried in.

“Captain,” she called when he was pushed into the medical-chair and the restraints placed on him, “Let us help you.”

He glared at the others pulling against the restraints especially when the cuff was snapped around his wrist.

“Sedate him,” Sara ordered and Gideon winced seeing him fight harder.

Gideon moved and rested her hand on Captain Hunter’s cheek making him look at her, “Captain, please let us help you.”

“Gideon,” he breathed pain in his eyes, “You know...you know...”

She stroked his cheek, “I know but the healing will be easier on your body if we sedate you. I promise I will be here when you awaken.”

For a moment her true Captain shone in his eyes and he nodded. Ignoring the others she activated the medical system slowly injecting the sedative staying where he could see her until he slipped into unconsciousness. Assured he was under Gideon began the healing process.

Turning she saw Captain Lance watching her.

“That was interesting,” Sara mused, “He responded to you almost exactly the way he would if he was still the Rip we know.”

Gideon grimaced turning back to watch over her patient, “Captain Hunter does not like to be sedated. It is something he fears, even though Eobard Thawne has changed his personality he has obviously not changed Captain Hunter’s memories.”

Sara nodded, “That’s good to know. You should head back to the bridge.”

“I promised I would be here when he woke,” Gideon reminded her, “If we want him to trust us then I cannot break my promise.”

Sara frowned, “He’s not going to trust us, Gideon. Not until we bring him back. This Rip is going to do whatever he can to sabotage or kill us.”

“He will not harm me,” Gideon told her, “You saw that.”

A grimace covered Sara’s face before she looked over at the unconscious man who was being healed, “Okay. You can stay until he wakes then you will leave. I’m not letting him manipulate you.”

Gideon grimaced but moved back to her true Captain’s side to watch over him.

 

Rip forced his eyes open, the after-effects of the sedative making him feel queasy but he ignored it as the beautiful face appeared above him.

“Gideon,” he breathed.

Her hand rested on his forehead, “Yes, Captain. You are fully healed and I am here as I promised.”

“And now,” Sara’s sharp voice came, “She’s leaving.”

Rip tried to grab Gideon’s hand frustrated at the restraints holding him down, “Gideon, stay.”

“Gideon,” Sara’s voice came again, “Go.”

He saw a grimace touch her face before she nodded, “Yes, Captain Lance.”

Anger filled him as his Gideon walked away at the orders of someone else but he forced himself to remain still and simply stared at Sara.

Sara pulled out a gun and Rip heard another nearby glancing round he saw Ray standing with Mick both holding guns on him.

“Get dressed and then we have a room for you,” Sara told him.

Rip stared at her before he nodded, they released the restraints and he took the clothes they’d left for him. 

He would play along for the moment.

 

Sitting in the brig Rip leaned back in thought before calling, “Gideon?”

“I have been prohibited from speaking to you, Mr Hunter,” her voice came through the speakers.

“Mr? Really? After all we’ve been through,” he noted before a smile touched his lips, “But you’re watching over me.”

“I watch the entire ship,” she replied after a moment of silence.

Rip chewed his lip in thought but before he could muse over it for very long Sara walked into the room.

“Here’s the deal,” she told him, “You’re going to tell me what I want to know.”

Rip looked at her raising an eyebrow in question, “There’s usually an ‘or’ at the end of that kind of sentence.”

“You know exactly what I’m capable of,” she replied, “I didn’t think the ‘or’ would be necessary, especially after what you did the last time we met.”

He chuckled lying back on the bench, “Sara, if you were going to do anything to me you would have left me where I fell or made Gideon leave before I woke. You’re completely toothless.”

Sara started out and he waited speaking again just before she reached the door, “I will talk with Gideon.”

“No.”

Rip smirked, “Then no.”

 

Sara left the brig with a grimace.

“Well?” Jax asked appearing at her side.

She shook her head, “He’s not talking.”

“You didn’t expect him to, did you?” Jax demanded, “After everything.”

Sara sighed, “Seeing him with Gideon when we were sedating him I thought maybe there was still a part of Rip in there.”

Jax frowned, “He shot you, Sara and then broke your neck. Rip is gone.”

“There’s just something about the way he reacted to her,” Sara shook her head; “It was natural, it was real.”

The young mechanic’s frown stayed on his face.

“He said he’ll speak to Gideon,” Sara told him, “I told him no.”

Jax shook his head, “He wants Gideon so we use that to our advantage.”

“You know how Gideon feels about him,” Sara said, “I don’t like using her for this.”

“Gideon wants him back to himself,” Jax reminded her, “If she thinks it will help bring him back then she’ll do it.”

Sara grimaced, “We’ll give it some time.”

*********************************************

Gideon sat watching over the man in the brig who sat completely still. It was one of the signs that this was not her Captain, that he was someone else now and it made her want to weep.

“He wishes to speak to me,” she said when Sara entered the room, “Will you agree?”

Sara pulled a seat over and looked at the screen where Rip sat, “You know he’s trying to manipulate us, don’t you?”

“We need to know where Dr Heywood’s grandfather is,” Gideon replied, “So we can find the next part of the Spear. If I can get him to tell me then I will speak with him.”

Sara sighed, it had been two days since they’d brought Rip on board and no matter how often she tried he wouldn’t tell her anything.

“Mick mentioned something called Cognitive Intrusion,” Sara said, “Would that get us what we need?”

Gideon frowned, “Captain Hunter hated that practice, he believed it to be barbaric. Let me try to get him to tell me what we need to know before we resort to that.”

“Are you sure you can do this?” Sara asked concerned, “I know what Rip means to you.”

“And the real Captain Hunter would want us to stop this Legion of Doom,” Gideon reminded her.

Sara stared at her for a minute before nodding, “Okay.”

 

Rip was lying on the bench again simply waiting for the next visit from Sara where she would spout off her sanctimonious nonsense at him, trying to get him to give them information.

A strange sensation made him sit up, “Gideon?”

Silence answered him but Rip smiled moving so he could see the doors to the room, “Gideon, I know you’re there. I can actually feel you.”

The doors opened and Sara walked in with Gideon just behind her. Instantly he moved so he was standing facing her.

“Gideon is here,” Sara said, “Time to talk.”

Rip looked at the woman who believed herself to be in control, “I said I would talk to Gideon and I will but alone.”

Sara turned to where Gideon was standing her eyes wide while she looked at Rip, “Gideon?”

“I will be fine, Captain Lance,” Gideon turned to the other woman, “I assure you.”

Sara frowned but nodded and started out touching Gideon’s shoulder making Rip bristle in annoyance at the familiarity, “I’ll be nearby if you need me.”

“Of course, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied before turning back to Rip.

They stood in silence as Sara left them alone.

“Why can I feel you?” he asked, slowly walking across to the other side of his prison, leaning against the wall watching while she followed him.

Gideon shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“You’re lying to me,” Rip mused reaching out he placed his hand on the glass.

Gideon unconsciously stepped forward her hand pressing against his and Rip smiled.

“What happened?” he asked softly, “To make you human?”

“I do not know,” Gideon replied, “One moment I was myself and then I woke up like this. It took some time to get used to it but...”

“You like being human,” he finished for her.

Gideon nodded, “Yes.”

“What about the Waverider?” Rip asked.

“I...” she stopped herself frowning slightly, “I have been told not to talk about this with you.”

“Why?”

Gideon stepped back from him, “You told Captain Lance you would tell me what we want to know.”

He shrugged, “I said I would talk to you, Gideon. Not about what.”

“Please, Captain,” she whispered, “This is not you.”

Rip stepped forward until he was as close to her as he could get, “It is now.”

Gideon shook her head sadly and started away.

“Wait,” he called making her stop and turn back to him, “Broad,” he said thoughtfully seeing her eyes widen, “Spaniel. Tricycle.”

Gideon stiffened, “Please do not do this.”

Rip smiled at her reaction, “Broad,” he stepped toward to the door, “Spaniel,” he watched her, “Tricycle.”

“Very well, Captain,” Gideon said and the doors to his prison opened.

Rip walked directly to Gideon taking her hand he kissed her forehead, “Good girl, come on.”

 

Gideon knew she shouldn’t have followed his orders but for some reason his override codes still worked despite the fact she was now human. He held onto her hand as they moved through the ship where he took the amulet and a weapon. Angry with herself that she had followed his orders she was unable to stop because he was her true Captain. 

She was connected to him.

“Captain,” Gideon whispered when he started them towards the Jumpship, “Please let me stop the self-destruct sequence. Do not make me hurt them.”

Before he could reply Ray, Nate and Mick appeared, Gideon let out a cry of surprise when Rip grabbed her round the waist, pulling her back against him and pressed the gun into her side.

“Let her go,” Mick snarled.

Gideon felt Rip’s grip tighten while he replied, “No.” She was about to tell the others he wouldn’t hurt her but he whispered in her ear, “Stay silent, Gideon.”

Rip dragged her backwards towards the Jumpship before they could do anything, “Gideon, lock the doors.”

Unable to disobey him Gideon closed the doors between herself and the other Legends. He pulled her into the ship and started the sequence to release the ship.

“Captain,” she begged, “Please let me stop the self-destruct sequence,” realising that he no longer cared about the others she tried a different tactic, “I do not know what will happen to me if the ship is destroyed.”

He turned sharply at this, “What?”

“I am connected to the Waverider,” Gideon told him, “When it was powered down I felt wrong, if it is destroyed....”

Rip grimaced before he nodded, “Cancel Spectrum protocol.”

Gideon sighed in relief as she stopped the self-destruct sequence.

“Full system shutdown,” he ordered gently touching her cheek when she turned to him in shock, “We do not want them following us.”

 

Rip piloted the ship heading back to where his current compatriots waited, turning to check on the occupant of the ship he frowned seeing the way she was sitting looking despondent.

“Gideon,” he moved to her side, gently stroking her hair, “What’s wrong?”

“Why did you make me leave?” she asked, “The Waverider is my home, it is your home.”

Rip pulled her into his arms, “Don’t you want to be with me?”

Gideon sighed resting against him, “Of course, Captain Hunter but...”

“But what?” he demanded, “You care about them more than me?”

She pulled back, “Never. You know...you have always known...”

“I brought you with me because you’re meant to be with me,” Rip told her, “We’ll go home once I have finished my mission.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Trust me, Gideon like you always have.”

She looked at him again, her eyes wide before she nodded, “Of course I trust you, Captain.”

“Then trust me just now.”

*********************************************

Thawne was surprised when Hunter arrived back in a Jumpship. He’d expected the idiots who called themselves Legends to have either found some way to turn him back or to keep him sedated so he couldn’t leave.

Moving to meet the former Time Master and find out what had happened he stalled seeing a woman leave the ship with Hunter. Thawne frowned, there was something odd about her.

The woman gripped Hunter’s arm as they walked out.

“Well, Mr Hunter,” Thawne greeted, “Are they finally all dead?”

Thawne saw the woman grip Hunter’s arm tightly.

“No,” Hunter replied, “Destroying the ship would have hurt Gideon.”

“Gideon?” Thawne demanded stunned staring at the woman, “She’s Gideon?”

Hunter smiled while he held the woman by the waist keeping her close to him.

“So what?” Darhk demanded walking over from where he had been watching.

Thawne turned to him, “She was the Waverider’s AI. A Gideon programme in human form is incredible.”

“Still don’t see why he brought her here,” Darhk noted moving closer to study Gideon, “Unless they’re the distraction.”

Thawne saw Hunter bristle while Gideon stared back at Darhk without blinking.

“Is she loyal?” Thawne asked.

Hunter nodded, “Completely.”

Darhk shrugged, “Then considering your recent failure she’s the price.”

Before anyone could stop him Darhk pulled a knife and stabbed Gideon in the stomach. Hunter cried out catching her in his arms when she fell. Thawne grabbed Darhk moving him across to the other side of the room.

“What did you do?” Thawne demanded.

Darhk shrugged, “He failed we punish, that’s how I operate.”

“She’s Gideon,” Thawne snapped at him, “I didn’t know she was human.”

Darhk shrugged, “So?”

“I didn’t make any changes to him regarding her,” Thawne replied, “Not to mention he’s a Time Master. They connect them to their AI’s on a psychic level.”

The sound of the Jumpship taking off made them turn and Thawne grimaced, “You just gave him back to the Legends.”

“He’ll go back to them even with what you did to his mind?”

“He’ll do anything to save Gideon,” Thawne grimaced, “No matter what it means for him.”

*********************************************

“Hold on,” Rip cried as he piloted the Jumpship heading back to the Waverider, “Gideon, I’ll get you home.”

“Captain,” she whispered, “I...”

He winced, “It’s okay. I promise I will fix this,” finding the Waverider he set a course back to it at full speed before he moved to check on Gideon.

“I...” she tried to force out while Rip hushed her, he pressed the towel against the wound on her stomach which was leaking blood.

“Hold on for me,” Rip told her, “I need you to just hold on.”

He caught her face resting his forehead against hers, “I am ordering you to hold on, Gideon. I’m your Captain and you need to obey.”

She nodded pain filling her eyes as the ship alerted him they were ready to dock. Climbing back into the pilot’s seat Rip overrode the system and docked the ship.

He moved back to Gideon and lifted her into his arms, feeling her arms wrap around his neck holding onto him. Opening the door he saw Sara and Mick standing ready to attack him but both stalled when they saw Gideon.

“You can posture later,” he snapped at them pushing past, “She needs the medical-bay.”

“Mick, take her from him,” Sara ordered and Mick moved in front of Rip.

Gideon whimpered clinging to Rip who frowned at them, “If you don’t move then she will die and it will be your fault. Move.”

Sara nodded and Rip started through the corridors as fast as he could.

 

Gideon cried out in pain when Rip settled her onto the chair so she could be healed. She was aware of the others in the room but her eyes stayed on her true Captain.

“It’s okay,” he soothed as he started the healing programme.

Gideon reached out catching his hand, “Captain.”

“I’m here, Gideon,” he soothed holding her hand tightly, “I promise.”

Gideon pulled his hand to her lips pressing a soft kiss onto it before she sighed, “I’m sorry,” she whispered, snapping the medical cuff onto him and forcing a sedative into him before he could react.

His eyes rolled up into his head and Rip dropped, caught by Ray who stared in surprise at the sudden unconscious man.

“Gideon?” Sara appeared above her.

“Perform the Cognitive Intrusion,” Gideon whispered before she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

*********************************************

Rip slipped his coat on hoping that its presence would make him feel more like himself once again. The guilt of what he’d done was weighing on him heavily, especially murdering Sara and all he wanted was to find a way to forget.

“It still fits,” Sara noted with a smile when she walked in.

Rip shrugged, “Yes, it’s hard to put on weight when you’re a film student.”

“You remember?” she asked surprised.

He nodded, “Everything,” he forced himself to look in her eyes, “I am so sorry, Sara.”

“It wasn’t you,” she assured him, “This,” she motioned to him, “Is you.”

“Captain,” Gideon’s voice made them both turn to find her standing, “We are ready to leave.”

Rip winced when both he and Sara answered; he acquiesced to her knowing it was no longer his place.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes,” Sara told them, placing a hand on Gideon’s arm, “See you on the bridge.”

Rip waited until they were alone before he stepped towards her slightly, “I am so sorry for everything I put you through.”

Gideon smiled at him sweetly, “I know, Captain. You have told me this already today.”

Rip frowned confused.

“While my body healed I joined Sara and Jax in your mind during the Cognitive Intrusion,” she told him.

Chuckling Rip shook his head, “How?”

“I may have a human body, Captain Hunter,” she told him, “But I am still connected to the Waverider and able to control it. You saw this.” 

Rip moved again closing the distance between them, “I wish I could go back...”

“Stop,” Gideon cut him off placing her hand on his cheek, “Captain, the only thing that you can blame yourself for is hiding the piece of the Spear from me and touching the Time Drive.”

He winced again, “Gideon...”

“Promise me you will never do anything so stupid again,” Gideon said.

Rip rested his forehead against hers, “I promise, Gideon. I didn’t want to leave you.”

“I know,” she stroked his cheek.

Staring into her eyes Rip found himself giving in to a need he’d never known existed when it came to Gideon and touched his lips to hers. Gideon’s arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her close the kiss deepening. They broke apart and Rip stared at her not knowing what to do.

“We are expected on the bridge,” Gideon reminded him.

Nodding Rip followed her out the room suddenly stopping her, “Gideon?”

Turning back she smiled at him, “Once we have stopped this Legion of Doom then we can talk about this.”

Rip squared his shoulders ready to face the Legends smiling when Gideon took his hand in hers strengthening his resolve. Holding onto her he knew he could do anything as long as he had her to draw strength from.


End file.
